survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aracnaboy/people these days...
there are so many different types of people that roam the world of 303, ive encountered a truck load of them, i want to post how to and how not to deal with them. Fresh meat these players are new to the world of 303. they dont know any recipes, they dont know where things are hidden, and they dont understand the concepts. you can teach them by telling them the recipes to all the items you know, and teaching them where to get the items; you can show them where hidden things are if your up for a climb of a mountain, or a navigating of the terrain, but with of course someone to drag you down, show them where to get mushies, deathwater, mithril, moss, and other deadly hidden things; you can teach them concepts of the game, show them how to survive particular types of hackers, who to look out for, how to exceed in war, and understand trading. or you can blow them off and let them learn it on their own, chances are, theyll find out some noob recipes, figure out how to piece the noob recipes together to get average everyday recipes, and then piece those together and find out the advanced recipes, im saying that theyll learn recipes from scratch and become an ultimate crafter all on their own, but some people dont have that kind of perseverance or determination, they could just rage quit. if you blow them off when they want to know how to find things, theyll search high and low, every nook and cranny, just hoping for something they havent seen, or is just particularly unusual to their eye, in time theyll grow a hawk eye, and not miss a thing, again, some people arent as determined and arent as enduring as others, and just be an average noob who cant use mithril, mushrooms, moss, or deathwater. if you blow fresh meat of when they try to understand concepts, theyll have to learn the concept of raiding the hard way, when they get demolished, destruction is another thing they have to look out for, and if theyre sieged, they are completely and utterly screwed, sieging is complicated, some noobs might not get it, defense, ah, defense the only thing to keep you from being destroyed, raided, or taken over, theyll need to learn hard and fast; the king of the hill standard is also something they must learn, its when two tribes have to go to war over a base, and see who rules the island, or just try to take over opposng tribes, warfare, something they must learn if they hope to get what they want in 303, theyll be pyro untill they learn the gunpowder recipe, then your huts are dust, and by the time they figure out how to get a bomb, you will die, your buildings will turn into dust, and they will tank the server; hacking, yet another concept they have to learn, some people hack and create things, change things, and destroy things, other hackers known as exploiters will just change every thing to their advantage so that they last forever, and the last type of hacker, a glitcher, these use glitches to their advantage so that they can tank 303; friendly trade, and common metallurgy with a side of miscreantizm, you learn from experience that trade is a simple way of getting things in the game, trade your goods for their goods, eye for an eye, but some trades arent equal, they ask for more than what they have is worth, so that they can sell more, and keep a portion to themselves, these will rob you of your goods, learn how much value each item possesses and tally up the points of value in the items theyre trading, they could be frauds, they could be fair, or they could be generous, if their generous, then make sure that you dont tell them unless theyre your friend; common metallurgy, pretty self explanatory, stealing, destroying, and social interaction, simple as that; miscreantizm is a much crueler version of common metallurgy, and is harder to come by, but its an advantage and will likely make you a god among insects. after reading this you know that fresh meat is about as dumb as a rock, as logicless as a zombie, and they dont understand 303, deal with them using these methods. Noobs these people dont know a thing, theyre new to the game and dont understand concept. recipes are also mind bogling to them also. when they ask you for things like how to make a hut, or how to get food, or how to get a weapon. show them how to fish so that they can harness food from the water, or you can say go fishing and when they ask how tell them to find it out on their own. you can show them how to kill animals, theyll then massacre every last chicken around, or get their butts handed to them by a teraphyx that they think is just a black bento with spikes, or you can tell them to hunt and when they ask how, leave them to dry. you can show them where certain foods are, and what island theyre on, or just tell them look for the food on their own, then chances are, theyll get lost and die out in the wilderness. if they want to know how to make buildings, you can tell them the recipes, build the buildings for them, or tell them to figure it out on their own. and if they want to know how to obtain a weapon, you can tell them them recipes, or give them one, or you can kill them, or if you want to, leave them to die weaponless. when you show them how to obtain things theyll ask how to get certain things, or why people do some things, or why they get their buts handed to them so often when they just try to survive. when they ask how to obtain certain things, show them where they are, give the things to them, tell them where the things are, you could also tell them just to look with their third eye, which can lead to disaster. and if they wonder why people trade, raid, or destroy things, tell them why and how, demonstrate if you like to, or just tell them to learn from experience. if they wonder why they get killed so often, teach them how to fight, show them the secret to melee fighting, show them how to shoot from 100 studs away, show them explosives, or show them how war works. after they get concept, and they know how to get and make things, theyll experiement concept, theyll want to build villages theyll think they know everything, but they dont. show them the things they didnt ask for, tell them how to do certain things with flawless results, or just let them learn the hard way. from this you know you can teach the noobs, or let them out ot dry, if you teach them, they can become your potentially lethal self sustaining army, if you leave them out to dry, then youll find yourself jumping off the boat only to drown. Nubs these guys wont ever give you a break. they run up to you and kill you when your simply farming, they horde all the resources they can get, they dont build their own things, they steal your boats, they burn your crops, they think making people rage is funny and cool. they do cowardly things just to anger you so that youll tank the wrong tribe and theyll call you stupid. when you do an ordinary thing theyll say your breaking a rule just so that they can report you, and when theres a group of those things then youll get banned for sure since theyll all report you. they wont ever get off your back, they put alot on your plate, they dump whatever sh*t they want all over you, they wont give you a break. and when you rage they say U MAD BRO? just to make you rage some more. i admit, its funny at first but then it gets annoying. the only way to deal with one of these guys is to show them who their dealing with. blow them up, burn them down, kill them, steal from them, do whatever it takes to show them your boss. or you can ignore them, theyll first try to poke at you, then push a bit harder, then give it full force, then start traping circles, then theyll do things that would anger the whole server, but if you dont show any annoyance and you show them you just dont care, theyll get tired of you eventually and decide your no fun, and then leave you alone. or you can give them a taste of their own medicine, kill them, burn them, steal from them, take their base, bomb what they have, poison their food and water, just make THEM rage and theyll learn its wrong and leave you alone. Nubs are just cowardly rulebreaking, glorified noobs. deal with them with a bit more potency then you would a noob. Category:Blog posts